With demands on increased capacity and service in wireless telecommunication networks, solutions are provided to meet that demand. An example is the Long-Term Evolution, LTE, specified by 3rd Generation Partnership Project, 3GPP. LTE is a standard for wireless data communications technology and an evolution of the GSM/UMTS standards. The goal of LTE was to increase the capacity and speed of wireless data networks. As a further development, there is provided LTE Advanced which further introduces multicarrier to be able to use ultra wide bandwidth, up to 100 MHz of spectrum supporting very high data rates. The developments discussed above provides for a diversity of UEs present in the network and their features.